1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing material cutting machine, and more particularly to a paper corner protector cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paper corner protector cutter comprises a base. The base is provided with two circular rods. A blade holder is provided between the two circular rods for insertion of a blade. The blade holder is pivotally connected with an operation rod, such that the operation rod can bring the blade holder to slide between the circular rods and the blade is used for cutting.
For the blade holder to slide smoothly between the circular rods, the paper corner protector cutter needs a strict requirement for accuracy. When the paper corner protector cutter is assembled or the blade is replaced, it is necessary to adjust the position again and again for the blade holder to slide smoothly between the circular rods. Therefore, it consumes much time and for assembly of the paper corner protector cutter and replacement of the blade to increase the cost. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.